look what i found on the front portch ? chapter two
by KlarolineSince97
Summary: Caroline & Klaus have been dating for a few weeks when Caroline comes across something strange in the bushes by the front porch of the Mickalsons Mansion that could change there lives forever .


PREVIEW :  
Hours later as Caroline was leaving she heard a rustling sound in the bushes .  
Hello ? whos there ? she said as she got closer to the bushes , she pulled back the branch and saw ... A baby , in a basinet , it loked so cold ! caroline grabed the basinet and ran back inside the mansion  
what now love , i thought you left ?  
i did , i mean i was but i heard a noise and i found this ? she said showing him the bassinet  
thats very nice caroline , though i dont see what use a bassinet is to us ?  
no , look inside it.  
( he did as she said and was shoked by what he saw )  
OMG , its a baby !  
I know , take him a second , whilest i go run him a bath .  
What ?! cant you take him with you ? and how do you know its a boy ?  
NO , i can not take him with me , just hold him a second , wait a minuet , is the bbig bad hybrid scared of a baby ? and i know his a boy , 1 because his blanket is blue not pink and ... Dont you think thats a little sexist caroline ? ( he said ) and 2 she said loking pissed is because his blanket sais Henry .  
whilest Caroline was gone klaus loked at the little guy and relised that he was cold so he picked him up and as he did so saw that there was a seled white envolope under him .  
Caroline ?  
Just a sec ! she shouted down the stairs  
ok what happended ? she said  
theres an enolope  
what ? lets see ?  
(she opened it )

Querido , bueno la verdad es que no se a quien va dirigido esta carta .  
Me llamo Maria y esto como ya vereis es mi hijo Henry , seguramente estais pensando q soy una madre muy mala r abondonar a mi hijo en un arbusto pero no tenia mas remedio, mi marido abusa de mi y iba a matar henry , le tenia q sacar de esa casa , el tiene derecho tener una familia buena , que le va a querer , que le va a poder dar cosas que yo no le puedo dar . y antes de que penseis que yo podia averme ido de mi casa y henry se podia aver quedado conmigo estais muy confusos , el siempre me encuentra y no puedo dejar que el dañe a Henry .  
Por favor , cuidar del el .  
alomejor vuelvo un dia a por el , pero de mientras cuidarme a mi hijo , os lo suplico  
firmado Maria

Klaus , you may have just read that but im not fluent in spanish like you I dont know what it sais !  
O right sorry

dear , well to be honest i dont quite know who this card is for .  
My name is Maria and as you can already tell this is my son Henry , im sure that you are thinking that im a terrible mother for abandoning my son in a bush ...  
Yeah we are actually !  
caroline ! will you let me finish !  
o , yeah , sorry .

but i didnt have a choice , my husband abuses me and he was going to kill Henry i had to get him out of there , he has the right to have a nice family that will love him and give him things that i cant . And before you think that i could of taken him with me and ran , well thats were you wrong , henrys dad always finds me and i cant let him hurt Henry.  
Please look after him.  
i might come back for him one day if i have the chance , but for now , please look after him , i'm begging you .  
sighned Maria

Wow , poor Henry ( caroline said looking tearfull , but then all of a sudden she brightend up )  
whats that look for ?  
Dont you see , we get to keap him ! we have a chance to be a family , to be parents !  
what ? hell no , caroline you dont mean that , your just excited at the thought off raising a baby , you dont , you just , you  
you dont have any reasons to say know do you ? ( she said smugly ) o come on klaus , you want to keap him as much as i do , your just to chicken to admit it .

whats my brother to chicken to admit ? ( said kol )  
noo ( klaus groowns ) anyone but him  
thnks brother , i love you too  
Rebekah chose that moment to walk in : is that a baby ?  
yeah , isnt it great !  
are you keaping it ?  
yes ! NO ! Caroline and Klaus say at the same time .  
please Nik all three off them say at the same time , the all look at kol  
I mean it might be fun to have a baby around , you know , girls like a man who has a baby and all  
the all laugh at kols cover up  
Nice save ( sais caroline )  
So Nik can we keap it ... together ?  
other whise i will just rais Henry by my selve .  
So what do you sa... she was cut of by his lips on hers  
I take it thats a yes ? she said smilling


End file.
